Someone To Blame
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: In the week between his fusion with Yubel and their return to Duel Academy, Juudai had a lot of decisions to make and realisations to be had.  The Duel Spirits had to try to find a way to get home, and get along somehow.


Title: Someone to Blame  
>Chapter Title: You can check out anytime you like…<br>**Character: **Juudai, Yubel, The Gem Beasts, Elemental Heroes, Neos Spacians**  
>Rating:<strong> G**  
>Notes: <strong>A fic that has been a long time in the making. It was originally going to be a one shot but it grew and is actually still growing but I decided to post this part for Satari Raine as I promised her a Christmas fic and then ran out of time to actually complete it. So I hope this offering is acceptable and I will eventually get to your proper one. **  
>Summary: <strong>In the week between his fusion with Yubel and their return to Duel Academy, Juudai had a lot of decisions to make and realisations to be had. The Duel Spirits had to find a way to get home, and get along somehow

**xxx**

The worlds returned to normal. It was inevitable that they would despite how close they had just come to destruction. Yubel could feel a great weight lift off her, one she hadn't been aware was there. Relief mixed with the lack of Light made her mind feel clearer than it had in a long time, and at once she could feel a more positive spectrum of emotions. She would make Juudai happy, and try to make up for what she had done. (But only to him, she couldn't quite care about anyone else or thing yet.) So if the release of his friends would make him so, she would do it and send them back gladly and safely. Even that brat.

It was strange, she thought, to be able to fully feel what Juudai felt and to be able hear what he thought. They were connected with a connection that was far deeper than she had ever dared to hope for. But even then it was slightly strained as he wasn't fully ready to accept her yet. Well he was, but he wasn't. That she realized would take time and now they had all the time in the world. So she would wait for him to be ready. It wasn't like she had a choice anyway.

As the light around them faded Hane Kuriboh found himself back in Yubel's castle. He and Juudai's other Monsters wouldn't go anywhere while Juudai wasn't and surprisingly, he thought, neither had the Gem Beasts. The castle was quite and obviously deserted. Ruby Carbuncle was sitting where Johan had been; mournfully trilling as she realized he was nowhere to be found.

"Kurri," Hane Kuriboh tentatively chirped as he approached Juudai, who had just returned to the ground. Neos appeared next to him as Aqua Dolphin and Gran Mole followed. Avian and Burst Lady also appeared on their other side.

"Juudai," Burst Lady warily tested. Duel coloured eyes that hadn't been there before greeted them and Hane Kuriboh chirped anxiously. They were the same colour Yubel's had been, and he believed that surely that could not be a good thing.

"It's over now," Juudai finally replied, exhaustion evident in his voice. Next to Hane Kuriboh Ruby appeared, and ran back to where Johan had been and mournfully trilled again.

"Ru-bi-bi?"

"They're all home," Yubel calmly interjected from seemingly nowhere before she appeared before them, holding up Juudai who seemed to be on the verge of passing out. The other Duel Spirits eyed her nervously and with distrust. Topaz Tiger appeared next to Ruby.

"Well why aren't _we_ back then?" he scornfully demanded. Now that they realised just how far away Johan was none of the Gem Beasts were comfortable and wanted nothing more than to return to their World. It was also worrying that they couldn't really feel him, but they were hoping that was more to do with the fact the Worlds were still stabilising and not that something was really wrong. She glanced at him before replying.

"We couldn't leave while Super Fusion was working, it would have torn the Dimensions apart and rendered the fusion pointless. We'll leave once the Gates have stabilized, I'm sure between us we can gather enough energy to open it," she explained almost mockingly. She glanced down at Juudai.

"That is of course if that's what he wants," she added. At this point Juudai seemed beyond the point of collapsing, so she led him away knowing that the castle contained many bedrooms suitable for him.

"What are you doing?" Neos asked suspiciously. Yubel flexed her wings.

"There are many bedrooms here," she stiffly replied as she continued leading Juudai away, her meaning clear. After she had left the room the rest of the Gem Beasts and Elemental Hero's appeared, none of them happy about their situation.

"Someone should follow her," Glow Moss said as he started to follow her. Gran Mole and Avian nodded and followed after them. While the remaining Elemental Hero's milled aimlessly around the Gem Beasts held their own council in one side of the room. Aqua Dolphin, rather than following after Juudai as he dearly wanted too, remained to form some sort of plan. Yubel was here to stay, that much was clear, but he had to figure out where she stood and if Juudai needed more protection from now on. However, while she had been the cause of a lot of chaos he could no longer sense malevolence from her anymore. The only question that remained was if the change was permanent.

"I don't trust her," Cobalt Eagle scoffed as soon as the other Gem Beasts joined him in the corner. Sapphire Pegasus looked at him but no one protested.

"I too do not believe she will keep her word," Topaz Tiger growled. Nods from the other Gem Beasts indicated that they felt that same way.

"And we have to get back to Johan! Guys I can't feel him anymore. Not really" Amethyst Cat implored almost in tears. The other Gem Beasts looked around anxiously.

"He was in a bad state too when we left him," Amber Mammoth pointed out reluctantly, not wanting to think about the consequences of his statement.

"Ru-bi-bi. Ruu-bi," Ruby shook her head. He had been fairly conscious when she had last spoken to him, unless Yubel had done something else at the last moment he _should_ be alright.

Emerald Turtle looked back at the gate, or at least where the others had been pointing at.

"At least she has given us a clue; if worst comes to worst we can find our own way back. Rainbow Dragon opened it once, I'm sure with our help he can do it again," he noted hopefully, ignoring the fact that last time they had been battling the Sacred Beasts. Cobalt Eagle flapped his wings as he prepared to take off.

"So what are we waiting for?" he asked impatiently, about to fly off when Sapphire Pegasus stopped him.

"It's not stable yet. I know we can't trust her but that much is true," he pointed out, not too happy about it. Cobalt Eagle raised his voice, so all of the Spirits could her him.

"Well how long will it take?" still impatient he asked. As worried as they were about Juudai and what Yubel might be doing to him, they were far, far, far more worried about Johan, and the fact he'd been in worst shape then Juudai was now when they had last seen him did nothing to help matters. He was only willing to wait so long and the other Gem Beasts wouldn't be far behind.

Tempers were already short amongst them all. Each of them were worried about their respective partners and neither wanted to admit that one of them were solely to blame.

"Well Johan did choose to come here," Burst Lady nonchalantly pointed out without much tact and conveniently forgetting that Juudai had as well. Cobalt Eagle bristled at this, as did Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger; the latter quick to point that out.

"So you're saying this is Johan's fault?" Topaz Tiger added angrily. Half the Elemental Hero's didn't agree with Burst Lady's statement, but half did. However some of the Gem Beasts were inclined to think this was Juudai's fault; the other's had more sense then that.

"Not quite, but he did trigger a lot of this," Burst Lady amended. She too had been hurt by Juudai's casual dismissal of them while he had been Haou. While she had already forgiven him and wasn't angry anymore, she was still hurt and wanted to blame _someone. _

"Like a catalyst," Bubbleman added helpfully. Amber Mammoth looked around uneasily as Ruby climbed onto his back on hid up there.

"Juudai wouldn't have become Haou if he didn't have to look for Johan!" Burst Lady added with more venom them she had intended.

"Well Johan wouldn't have needed to sacrifice himself if _Yubel_ hadn't taken us to the Sand World," Emerald Turtle pointed out.

"Yes, let us remember who we really should be angry with," Aqua Dolphin added. No one said anything for a moment. Cobalt Eagle, not quite willing to drop it, muttered, "Yes that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't sent her away."

Rainbow Dragon glared at him and he stopped speaking and retreated to the rafters.

"Which wouldn't have happened if Yubel hadn't started to injure people. Aqua Dolphin is right, it all comes back to her anyway," Neos added. Emerald Turtle faced Cobalt Eagle and Burst Lady.

"Let's not blame Johan _or_ Juudai for any of this, they were not the only ones at the heart of it," he added after a pause, sufficiently squashing the troublemakers. Neos however felt this wasn't entirely fair. Yubel had done wrong, but without the Light of Ruin influencing her how much of it would remain and how much of it were really her fault? After all, to fight the Light had been the reason they had sought out Juudai in the first place.

"We shouldn't judge her completely either," he begrudgingly added. Cobalt Eagle didn't say anything, but his face clearly showed how much he despised that idea. In fact none of the Gem Beasts wanted to comply with that, as far as they were concerned she was guilty and had to pay dearly for her crimes, not just against them, but also Johan. And everyone else she had hurt or killed; directly or indirectly. The Elemental Hero's didn't seem too fond of the idea either, but as they were connected with Juudai, and now Yubel, they were more willing to listen. And the Neospaciens remembered their trouble with the Light all too well.

"Juudai wouldn't have fused with her either if he didn't trust her. There is more to this than we know," Aqua Dolphin added.

Burst Lady considered this. She could see that the Gem Beasts weren't going to buy it and she didn't blame them. If their positions were reversed and Juudai were in Johan's place she knew she wouldn't forgive Yubel either. As long as they were trapped together there needed to be peace and this discussion wouldn't maintain it.

"So what, you're just going to trust her?" Topaz Tiger scoffed. None of the other Gem Beats tried to stop him. Neos shot him a glare.

"Like I said, it's complex. We can't look at this like its black and white. I don't know if you have heard of the Light of Ruin, but that is our enemy. If it had a hold of Yubel then yes, we will trust her until she proves otherwise that we can't. And as she is now bound to Juudai I think it will be safe. He won't let anything happen, not again," Aqua Dolphin replied with more than a hint of authority.

"The Gentle Darkness will guide them," Neos added quietly, referring to Yubel and Juudai. Amber Mammoth looked up.

"If she returns us to Johan, then we might consider it," he replied as Emerald Turtle shot another look at Cobalt Eagle and Topaz Tiger, warning them to say nothing. He too recognized the need for peace. Sapphire Pegasus motioned for the other Gem Beasts to follow him, feeling it would be better if they discussed it amongst themselves first before arguing with the others. Once they had left the room Burst Lady turned to face Neos.

"I think we're going to need a better explanation then that."

**xxx**

When Juudai woke up he found himself in a strange room that looked like nothing he had seen before. The first thing he noticed was that is was in ruins, or bore evidence that it had been at least. The second thing was that it was older then anything he had seen. He vaguely remembered looking at this style before but he couldn't remember where it had been or how he knew that it was old. Either way it didn't matter because the next thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. Yubel sat at the window, facing but not looking at him. He could also sense some of the Elemental Hero's and Neo Spaciens just outside the room.

"I see you're awake," Yubel said with a trace of humour in her voice. She still wasn't looking at him. Juudai didn't quite know how to answer her.

"Where am I?" he eventually decided to ask, figuring it was as good a question as any and probably safest to start with. Yubel finally faced him.

"My castle," was all she said. The opportunity to elaborate passed a few moments later as Hane Kuriboh burst into the room. He could sense all those who hadn't been joining those who had been already there outside the room. He figured that they probably didn't trust Yubel.

Hane Kuriboh, seeing he was awake, started to chirp and bounce excitedly around him, after giving Yubel a nod. It was brief, and Juudai might have missed it if he hadn't been watching his partner, but its meaning was clear none the less.

Hane Kuriboh held no hard feelings towards Yubel, and that made him wonder how many of the others felt the same way. Yubel returned the nod and before he could say anything, his stomach growled. Yubel moved from the window sill she had been leaning against and was beside him in a moment.

"There is food downstairs, just follow me," she said barely able to keep the joy from her tone. Juudai smiled at her as he got up to follow Hane Kuriboh who was dancing excitedly at the door. It was strange to be connected to Yubel, even in their past life they had never been so close and while it wasn't unpleasant it was still strange.

Yubel was following from behind. Even though the Light had left her she was still adjusting to not only more pleasant feelings but to Juudai's as well. The resulting turbulence made it a little hard to keep track what was going on but she wouldn't trade it for anything. Even as a child he had acted as the Prince from her memories had and finally Juudai was starting to reach his full potential. Which was exactly what she had wanted. She could still see traces of Haou about him, but considering Juudai and Haou were one and the same it wasn't all that strange and proof that he was whole once again. She hadn't considered their fusion as a possible outcome. Her wildest dreams had never dared to think about it. The initial point of Super Fusion was to combine the two Juudai's together so he could function as a whole at last and then to combine the Worlds together so Juudai could not escape her love. She stood by her decisions, even if the execution had left a lot to be desired it had all been for him. She couldn't yet see how the Light had manipulated her into doing its bidding, but that realisation would come in time. For now she was focusing on Juudai not reflecting on her past actions. It would take a while for both of them to become use to it all but she had a plan for that. She knew it meant she would have to lie low for a while but if it would help him she'd do it.

After all, they had eternity to be together now.

Her feelings of sorrow didn't extend much further out then that. Even though the Gem Beasts glared at her at every opportunity they had she couldn't summon enough feeling to care. They would be reunited with their Master soon; she figured they could leave each other well alone after that.

"Juudai," the relief in Aqua Dolphin's voice was clear. Standing at the bottom of the stairwell were most of the Neo Spacians and Elemental Hero's. They were further out then he had thought they'd been. He glanced at them for what felt like an hour. He had hurt them, and no matter how much he apologised since he'd woken up from the fever dreams he still felt like he couldn't make it up to them.

As if to contrast his thoughts, his stomach rumbled.

"You must be hungry," Aqua Dolphin laughed at Juudai's sheepish nod as he moved towards the room. "You'll find something to eat in here."

That was something Juudai didn't need to be told twice.

**xxx**

He felt a lot better after breakfast. It wasn't a particularly lavish meal but after two and a half years of Osiris meals he could eat anything happily, not that he couldn't have before that. Juudai was slightly amazed that the half ruined castle had a working kitchen, and that Neos could even cook in the first place, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Juudai, what happened?" Neos asked once Juudai had finished eating.

Juudai had been in the process of leaning back but sat bolt upright at that. He looked around but Yubel had faded back into their soul. There was an apology that he still needed to give.

"I'll explain later. I have something I must do first. Sorry guys," he explained as he got up from the table. His Monsters nodded but it didn't really matter as Juudai was going to leave the room with or without their consent. The corridor outside was empty and he had no idea where the Gem Beasts had disappeared to, not that he gave it much thought anyway. He wasn't really looking where he was going; he let something inside him guide him back to the room he'd woken up in. He figured it was as good a place as any.

"Yubel," he called out softly once he closed the door. She was beside him in a moment and in front of him in another. She didn't say anything as she appeared and through the silence they could hear the bustle of the other Duel Spirits outside far away in the kitchen.

"I owe you an apology too. I only did it to help you and I don't think I can tell you how sorry I am about how much you had to suffer for me. Again," Juudai began half coherently, looking Yubel right in the eye.

"Juudai," Yubel softly interrupted. "I have you forever now. That is enough."

Silence once again engulfed the room. It was a comfortable silence as neither had anything to say to the other as just being with together was enough for them. For how long they stayed like that neither knew but Juudai broke the silence once again.

"We should get everyone together. We need to figure out what to do from here. Do you know if there is a room big enough for all of us?" He didn't really have to ask, he knew she did. But Yubel found it nice anyway.

"Of course. There is a dining room that used to be for more formal occasions. I'm sure everyone could fit in there," she replied promptly. Juudai beamed at her.

"Great, I'll go get everyone."

**xxx**

Juudai sat at the head of the table, although he hadn't noticed it when he sat down. Beside him was Neos while the other Neo Spacians and Elemental Heroes sat around him. The Gem Beasts were sitting in a corner, although they weren't being excluded or excluding the others, they did have the air of one who wanted to be left alone. Which would have been fine if he hadn't requested they all come together to figure out what to do next in the first place.

There were a lot of them around the table, but apparently in its past life the dining room had been made to accommodate a lot of people and their Duel Spirits. Juudai had no idea where Yubel had found this place, but he wasn't going to complain. It made planning things a lot easier.

Leaving was out of the question. As there was a gate inside the castle it was the best place to be when the time came to leave, and as the energy between the worlds had not yet stabilised that route was out of the question. There was also no other alternate route they could take so it seemed like they would have to stay put for now.

No one was saying anything as Juudai looked up. He could sense how uneasy his Monsters were and the Gem Beasts displeasure wasn't exactly subtle. The cause of it all was standing beside him looking as if she hadn't a care in the world. Which probably wasn't all that far from the truth. She had him now and nothing would make her happier. Juudai suddenly grinned. It may not be the best approach but there was no way to delicately break the tension anyway.

"So, I'm sure everyone has met her but this is Yubel. Say hello to everyone Yubel," he declared still grinning. There wasn't a Spirit who wasn't glaring at him for that remark, although a few were slightly amused by it. A deep uncomfortable silence spread over the group. Juudai leant back in his chair. It obviously wasn't going to be easy, but some resemblance of peace was needed if they were to get out of here.

"Why did you want us _all_ here," Sapphire Pegasus broke the silence after a few moments had passed. There was nothing hostile in his voice, which Juudai was grateful of as it made things easier.

"A couple of things. Firstly, Yubel is here to stay and I know you want an explanation about why that is. Secondly, we're stuck I'm sure we've all noticed. We need to figure out how to get out of here and back to our World," Juudai rattled off with an air of confidence. He turned to face the Gem Beasts for his next remark. "Thanks for your help during the duel. I'm sorry you're stuck here too but I didn't realise we'd be staying here. I had, other things, on my mind towards the end there."

Sapphire Pegasus nodded.

"It's alright Juudai. As long as we _do _make it back to Johan we'll be happy," he replied. The other Gem Beasts were silent, Cobalt Eagle and Topaz Tiger had already been warned not to rock the boat unless they weren't the ones to start it. Juudai nodded his own response before turning back to his own Monsters.

"Yubel and I have fused, but I'm sure you're already aware of that," he paused for a moment when it looked like a couple of his Spirits wanted to interrupt. When they didn't he continued. "How many of you could see the memories the duel triggered? The ones from a life before this?"

There was silence as most of the Elemental Heroes looked shocked. The Neo Spacians looked more intrigued then anything but it was clear that no one had. From their questions earlier Juudai didn't think that anyone had.

"Memories?" Featherman queried with a look of bafflement. The other Elemental Heroes looked at Juudai with similar looks.

"After we'd dealt damaged to her it triggered memories of a past life of mine where I'd been a Prince and Yubel was assigned to protect me. No, she was more then that, she was my best friend. She gave up everything for me too; her humanity, her life, and was transformed into what you see now. I promised then to love her, and only her, forever. When I remembered that I decided to redirect Super Fusion onto her and me." Juudai paused. It had all happened so quickly and he'd been so sure at the time. He was still sure but unless they saw it for themselves, he didn't think his Spirits would truly understand.

"And what, that makes everything she did ok?" Amethyst Cat sneered before she could stop herself. "In the name of love all those people had to suffer and die but it's alright really because it's not her fault?"

"He never said that. Maybe you should learn to listen. You hear remarkable things when you do," Yubel lazily interjected.

"There's also the Light of Ruin to consider," Aqua Dolphin interjected almost quietly before Juudai could bring it up. Juudai sat back; hoping that if they settled it themselves now there could be some resemblance of peace later on. He'd interfere only if it became necessary.

"We know. We caught a glimpse of her mind when she forced Johan's soul out of his body and changed us. She still has a lot to be held accountable for even with the Light of Ruin," now that she'd started Amethyst didn't want to stop. Yubel had forced her family through so much and she knew Johan hadn't just been simply asleep. There was no way she would have been that kind.

"Juudai, you did send her away for a reason didn't you," Burst Lady piped up, bringing Juudai into what he wanted to play out on its own.

"He did," Yubel answered. "He did it because he loves me." Juudai couldn't argue with it, for at the heart of the matter it was true. He had wanted to help her, unfortunately for everyone, it had just backfired spectacularly.

"Loves you? I..." Amethyst Cat started.

"Yes. I didn't intend for the Light to get her but I did send Yubel away to help her. It was out of love, I got the idea from what was going to happen to the Neospaciens," Juudai finally interrupted. Sapphire Pegasus looked at Amethyst and she backed down. Now was not the proper time to fight Yubel, no matter how much they may want to.

"We can talk later. Juudai mentioned something about getting out of here," Sapphire Pegasus spoke up after he was sure Amethyst would be silent for now. It was hard for him too to swallow his pride, but he wanted to get back to Johan more then he wanted to make sure Yubel paid for what she had done. That could easily come later.

"Yes," Juudai began again once he was sure everyone was paying attention to him. "We're stuck here, I'm sure you've all noticed. Does anyone know how long we will remain stuck?"

"About a week," Yubel promptly replied. Before anyone could object or argue with her she continued. "The Interdimension Gates suffered a lot of stress during our duel, and they came close to being permanently disabled. It will take at least a week for them to recover, longer if anything tries to use them."

"A week doesn't seem too long, considering the damage they sustained," Rainbow Dragon pointed out mildly. Cobalt Eagle shot a look of outrage at him for even daring to suggest it might take longer to get back. Rainbow Dragon ignored it.

"True, but the gates are taking energy from Super Fusion to recover quicker. And it will be faster if we supply energy to it," Yubel replied equally mildly. The great Dragon nodded.

"How would we do that?" Neos asked, speaking for the first time.

Juudai looked at Yubel. "Well it's your castle; you seem to know how things work here. How do we help stabilise the gates?"

Yubel thought about it for a moment, ignoring one of the Gem Beasts hiss _"this is _her _castle?"_

"I believe if one of us stands near the Gate it will reach out to grab any excess energy if it is willingly given up. So some of us would have to stand guard, to also make sure no one is attempting to use the Gates before they are ready. I can show whoever is willing how to do that."

"Great! Does anyone wish to volunteer?" Juudai asked as he glanced around the table. Once he was done he added "maybe Rainbow Dragon and Neos shouldn't. We'll need them to open the gates once they are stable." No one objected to this. As the two of the strongest Spirits they were prime choice for opening the gate. And as Rainbow Dragon appeared to be talented in that area no one had anything to object to.

Several of the Spirits volunteered, including most of the Gem Beasts. Juudai considered that for a moment.

"Yubel, do you want to show the Elemental Heroes what to do during the first shift, and then one of them could show the rest what to do during the next," it wasn't a question. Yubel nodded and confirmed that that was fine.

"Yubel," Juudai turned to her once again, changing the topic after it was settled who was taking what shift. "I want to make sure. I felt the gates open during our duel and I told Shou as much, but did everyone really make it back alright?" Juudai asked.

"Of course. All your friends made it back to your World. I know because I sent them there," Yubel answered. Juudai nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Ru-bi-bi?" Ruby trilled anxiously from her perch on Amber Mammoth. Yubel glanced at her.

"Yes, him too," she added with a trace of reluctance in her voice after a moment's pause. Topaz Tiger growled.

"How do we know we can trust that?" he demanded with venom in his voice. "We can't feel him! It's too strained. So how do we know you're not lying?"

The Gem Beasts murmured their agreeance. Amethyst Cat hissed when Yubel looked at them. Yubel hissed back in response before replying.

"There is nothing else I'd rather do then make Juudai happy. If I hadn't it would have made him unhappy so yes, I saved him too." None of the Gem Beasts seemed to be buying it.

"Well thank-you for that," Amethyst Cat replied with more than a hint of hostility, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm so glad your good will is intact. I'll sleep easy tonight with _that _reassurance."

"I'm only glad to help. Your sleep matters so much to me," Yubel replied smoothly, completely unruffled by the accusation. The Elemental Heroes sat back, not even Burst Lady wanted to intervene. They were more willing to sort out what to do with Yubel amongst themselves later on. The Gem Beasts on the other hand weren't going to let the matter drop that easily.

"Oh yes we noticed that, when you were forcing Johan out of his body. _What exactly did you do to him? _I don't believe for a second that all you did was put him to sleep like you constantly assured us!" All of Amethyst's heckles stood on end now. The rest of the Gem Beasts flanked her, offering their support by glaring at Yubel. It was a question they dearly wanted answered too.

"I did exactly as I said. I allowed him to sleep to face his demons himself. You demanded that I not harm him so I didn't. He was serving his purpose after all," Yubel replied as she lazily inspected her claws. Amethyst Cat hissed again.

"That's your idea of not hurting him?" she hissed back as Topaz Tiger beside her roared at Yubel. Not even Emerald Turtle was too keen on keeping the peace now. As far as they were concerned it was time for answers.

"Then what about us? We were just a pawn in your game too huh. And we know it was you're game, I'm sure the Light doesn't care about being subtle," Cobalt Eagle flew up as he screeched this.

"Yubel," Juudai softly started to intervene. "What exactly did you do to him?" He was more than curious about it too and it was obvious that Yubel was only going to continue toying with the Gem Beasts if left to her own devices. She glanced at him and gave a barely audible resigned sigh.

"I sealed him in his beloved dragon to face the darkness in his heart. I needed him preoccupied so I could use his body to get to you. I did nothing to harm him though," Yubel calmly explained as if she were talking about the walls. As a careless afterthought she added, "Well, not until I used his energy to regain my physical form anyway."

"So that doesn't count then? You drained him completely during that duel with Juudai but that's alright because _it doesn't count_?" there was now steel in Sapphire Pegasus' voice. Yubel glared at him.

"Yes, I left enough that he should recover. I don't know how long it will take but he should be fine," she answered simply as if that fact made it all better.

"And I'm sure that too was a part of your good will then," Amethyst Cat sneered. Yubel laughed.

"Of course not. At that stage I figured he'd suffer more if he saw the Worlds collapsing and me winning Juudai's love. Now I'm glad I did leave him, and only because I know Juudai would be upset if he wasn't going to be ok,"

"And _that_ is supposed to make it alright? You really think we're going to trust your word now?" Topaz Tiger spat. Yubel glanced at him and smiled.

"I don't care about you. But have I lied yet?" she challenged him. "Have I ever broken my word or left a desire unfulfilled? I never promised that I _wouldn't_ harm him after all"

There was silence once again. The Gem Beasts were too enraged to dignify that with an answer and the Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians had long ago crept quietly from the room. Juudai was busy contemplating if he should intervene again. It hadn't gone so well the last time but at least they were getting somewhere now.

Yubel smirked once she realised she wasn't going to receive an answer.

"Exactly," she could barely keep the triumph out of her voice. "Don't worry about _him_, you're lucky Juudai is fond of him or things might be different."

After this last threat Yubel faded from sight. The Gem Beasts continued to glare at the spot she had been for a while after she was gone, as if their stares would cause her grievous harm. Juudai stood, the meeting was over for now anyway and he doubted the Spirits before him would listen to anything he said right now even if he did say anything. As he left the room he remembered that Yubel still had to show the first group how to work the Gates so he turned in their direction.

"Well that went well," Yubel cheerily remarked as she reappeared.

**xxx**

If the Elemental Heroes were happy with the new arrangement, the Gem Beasts certainly were not. The fact that they were staying in _Yubel's_ castle irked them more than anything and with each passing hour they got more and more agitated. The barrier between the worlds showed no sign of settling down any time soon and they were worried about Johan. Despite Yubel's assurances they weren't sure that she really had sent him home or had not harmed him once more out of spite. None of them would give her the benefit of the doubt until they saw he was safe with their own eyes. There was also the fact that they hadn't really been together as a complete family since they had found Rainbow Dragon. Already they had unlocked more memories from their past than they'd had before and they wanted Johan to be a part of it.

"I still don't like it," Cobalt Eagle spat as he flew around the room. While Juudai, and therefore Yubel, mainly occupied the Dining Room and the bedrooms the Gem Beasts had found an old sitting room where they spent most of their time. Like the rest of the castle it was old, and the couches would have been uncomfortable for any modern human who tried to sit on them. However they found them comfortable enough

"She is not lying, I can sense the unrest in the air," Rainbow Dragon gently chided for what had to be the one hundredth time. Cobalt Eagle huffed, but said no more.

"Surely it should be settling by now," Topaz Tiger asked from where he had curled up on one of the couches near the window. He cocked his head up to try and determine it himself, but could sense nothing.

"Yes, but slowly. There was a lot of magical disturbance going on. As it is the barrier was weak to begin with, no doubt there had been some meddling before the duel," Rainbow Dragon explained; his voice still gentle.

"She did say it would take a week, and it's only been three days," Emerald Turtle piped up with a trace of reluctance in his voice as Ruby trilled unhappily from Amber Mammoth's back. While they had someone to direct their anger at her family had settle into a semi peaceful state with each other, but there were a couple who would stir up trouble if they could and there was only so much they could stand. Since the last meeting they hadn't seen Yubel as Aqua Dolphin had been the one to show them what do with the Gates; and some of the other Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians did come to visit them. However, just like any normal family there were times when they fought with each other and it wasn't always pretty. Although some of the older members tried to insist now was _not _the time for it, there were some who wouldn't listen.

"I don't trust her. Anything she says," Cobalt Eagle grumbled as he swooped down at Ruby, who ran down Amber Mammoth's back and hid between his legs trilling at Cobalt Eagle with distress as she did.

"Eagle, stop it," Sapphire Pegasus sharply reprimanded him as Ruby trilled anxiously once again from her new hiding place.

"I don't like it here," Cobalt Eagle sulkily replied as he settled on top of one of the cabinets in the room. Emerald Turtle looked up.

"So, none of us do. Don't terrorise Ruby. She doesn't like it."

Cobalt Eagle huffed at this and muttered something about Hane Kuriboh and their games being similar anyway. The rest ignored him. Amethyst Cat began to pace the room.

"I want to be back too. I'm worried we still can't feel Johan," she said as she paced over a previously unworn bit of carpet. The fact they still couldn't made them all nervous. Rainbow Dragon had suggested the strain might also have something to do with the magical unrest but there had been no change in the link since he'd suggested it and supposedly the gates had been getting better.

"It's still too early for that Amethyst," Rainbow Dragon replied. "We may not notice anything until the day before we can leave." He didn't add that they were very far away from Earth and that would have a huge effect on the link. He knew suggesting that wouldn't go down well, even if it was true.

Sapphire Pegasus glanced outside and stood up.

"It's almost time for our shift anyway, why don't we make our way down there now?" he suggested as he began to make his way to the door. Cobalt Eagle grumbled a bit but followed as the rest of his family left the room.

It had been a long three days, and the rest weren't going to go by any better.


End file.
